If we ever meet again
by Liziie Cullen
Summary: Dos ladrones, dos objetivos, un problema, una solución.../Experimento basado en la canción de Katy Perry. OneShot!


_**La historia es mía, y se me ocurrió mientras veía el video de "If we ever meet again" de Katy Perry... como siempre, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El vestido era azul medianoche, un color que parecía favorecer mi pálido tono de piel mejor que cualquier otro. Tenía escote corazón, diminutos adornos con cuentas y una cola en la falda. Pasé mi mano con delicadeza por sobre la tela que parecía aderirse a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, encantada con su suavidad.

Había sido un obsequio de un cliente satisfecho por un trabajo perfectamente realizado. En general no aceptaba esta clase de regalos de mis contratadores pero no pude resistirme a esta obra de arte, y pues de arte yo sabía demasiado.

Finalmente dejé de admirar mi vestido y me coloqué las sandalias plateadas de tacón fino que combinaban a la perfección. Mi cabello permanecía pulcramente recogido en el moño bajo que la estilista había armado para esta ocación así que simplemente retoqué el color en mis labios antes de observar todo el conjunto nuevamente.

Satisfecha con la imágen tomé mi sobre de la mesa central antes de abandonar la habitación del hotel.

No presté atención a las miradas que recibí durante mi camino sino que brindé a todos aquellos a mi alrededor mi falsa sonrisa de cortesía, esa que me veía obligada a enseñar diariamente mientras mi mente no dejaba de repasar una y otra vez los pasos a seguir.

Había concluido la primera ronda de inspección hace ya dos días, luego hubo otra todavía más exhaustiva que realicé el día anterior. Probablemente la de hoy era innecesaria pero de todas formas quería asegurarme de que no habían errores inesperados. Sabía perfectamente que en mi profesión el minimo fallo podía ser el fin.

La reinauguración del ala sureste del Museo de la Ciudad de Nueva York presagiaba ser un evento por todo lo alto. Inicialmente no estaba en mis planes asistir, ni siquiera sabía si vendría o no a Estados Unidos para esa fecha. Tampoco me entusiasmaba al saber con que clase de gente debería tratar. Millonarios aburridos con esposas trofeo, solteronas con demasiado tiempo y dinero, playboys agitando sus chequeras en busca de la próxima conquista, señoritas de dudosa reputación a la espera de un buen partido. Es el mundo del dinero y las conexiones, un ambiente podrido pero mi abiente al final de cuentas, es mi mundo aunque no me guste lo que hay en el.

Durante largo tiempo permanecí en las sombras desenvolviendo mi papel a la perfección cada vez que alguien me dedicaba más de dos palabras, claro que sin dejar de observarlo todo antes de tener que decidirme.

Estaba mirando con curiosidad una pintura de un nuevo artista que rápidamente estaba consiguiendo renombre, me aseguré de agregarla a mi lista de "Tal vez", cuando sentí una presencia a mi lado. Mi fría sonrisa se calentó varios grados al ver el rostro de Ángela Weber, probablemente la mujer más bondadosa que he conocido en toda mi vida.

—Bella querida, que grata sorpresa. No sabía que vendrías, te imaginaba en algún lugar de Europa por estas fechas.

Reí antes de saludar a Ángela con un beso en cada mejilla.

Conocía a la mujer desde hace varios años, incluso antes de la muerte de su anciano marido. Y de eso va casi una decada. Ángela era una de las pocas personas en las que sabía podía confiar, una persona integra pero por sobre todo leal a sus amistades sin distinción, y sin tener en cuenta sus intereses. Alguien a quien defintivamente tenía en gran estima.

—Tampoco estaba segura de si podría o no asistir, lo decidí a último minuto.

—Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo.

Es verdad, hace casi dos años que no coicidía con la señora Weber en alguna clase de evento.

—Puedo decir lo mismo señora Weber – ella negó haciendo un gesto con su mano.

—Ángela, Bella, solo Ángela. Tantos años de conocernos y continúas tratándome por mi apellido.

Solo pude sonreír nuevamente sabiendo que tenía razón pero no era algo que pudiese evitar con facilidad, era mi forma de demostrarle respeto a una mujer que merecía todo el que fuese capaz de darle.

—Por supuesto Ángela, la costumbre.

—Oh, Bella, quiero aprovechar la ocasión para presentarte a... dónde... ah, ahí está – miró por sobre mi hombro.

No alcancé a voltear siquiera cuando alguien me rodeó para colocarse a la derecha de Ángela con una sonrisa que desarmaría a cualquiera. Podía decir con toda seguridad que estaba sorprendida, gratamente sorprendida por la visión de uno de los hombres más atractivos que he visto en mis treinta y dos años de vida. De todas formas intenté mantener la compostura tanto como fui capaz de hacerlo, aunque por dentro mi corazón golpeara con fuerza mi pecho de la emoción.

—Tía – saludó el hombre antes de posar sus ojos verdes en mí.

Era mucho más guapo de cerca todavía, sobre todo cuando sus preciosos ojos mostraban esa mirada entre divertida y misteriosa. Y su voz, su voz era asombrosamente suave, como un dulce susurro en el oido.

Diablos, estaba cayendo como nunca antes.

—Edward, te presento a Isabella Swan una de las mejores coleccionistas de arte que conozco – sonreí torpemente ante el halago –. Bella, mi sobrino favorito Edward Cullen.

—Apuesto a que le dices lo mismo a cada uno de tus sobrinos, tía – bromeó él sin dejar de prestarme atención –. Es un placer conocerte Isabella, he escuchado de ti.

Edward tomó mi mano con suavidad y dejo un beso en ella.

—Dime Bella, por favor Edward.

Él asintió.

—Sepan disculparme queridos, creo que Jessica requiere mi presencia.

Entonces con la sonrisa de un niño hacíendo travesuras Ángela Weber se marchó al otro lado del lugar dejándome sola con su apuesto sobrino. Igual no pude prestarle demasiada atención a su huida, en ese momento estaba más interesada en develar el misterio que me suponía ese hombre.

—Lo lamento, cree que es discreta pero no lo es – se disculpó desordenando un poco más su cabello cobrizo, parecía realmente apenado por el torpe intento de su tía.

No pude más que reír, no era la primera vez que la veía hacíendo algo parecido. A ella le gustaba hacer de celestina.

—Está bien, sé cómo es – rodé los ojos sacando una suave risa de sus labios.

Continuamos nuestro camino admirando las demás muestras a la vez que intercambiabamos algunas palabras entre nosotros.

—Así que, Bella, eres colecionista de arte – indagó curioso.

—Entre otras cosas, sí. También trabajo como intermediaria en algunas transaciones – admití, lo que era cierto. En parte –, ¿y a qué te dedicas tú, Edward?

—Bienes raíces – sonrió. No le creí ni un poco.

—¿De verdad?

—Así es – volvió a mentir.

Desde la primera vez que lo vi supe que había algo extraño en él, había un aire misterioso a su alrededor que me resultaba demasiado curioso. Ahora sabía que escondía algo, algo que mi sexto sentido creía no era nada limpio.

—Sabes, por alguna razón me resultas familiar pero debido a tu acento noto que no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

Negué.

—Nací en Seattle pero vivo en Florencia desde hace ya doce años. De todas formas viajo mucho, mi trabajo me mantiene de un lado para otro.

—Italia es un pais bellísimo – aceptó él –. Estuve en Roma hace un par de años, su arquitectura es maravillosa.

—¿Y estás aquí por negocios o por placer Edward?

—Podría decirse que placer. Decidí dejar Alaska por un rato, ya sabes, tomarme unos días y visitar a la familia. Por ahora me gusta lo que voy encontrando, ¿qué en tu caso?

Lo miré fugazmente, podría apostar mi cabeza a que él estaba coqueteando conmigo. Era un mentiroso, y todavía no estaba segura de si podía o no fiarme de él, pero no podía negar que era simpático, atento y tenía algo que me resultaba increiblemente atractivo.

—Negocios, para mí siempre son negocios.

Edward volvió a sonreír de esa manera pícara que me hacía querer saltar sobre él, era una fortuna que tuviese mucha experiencia a la hora de controlar mis emociones.

—Bueno, siempre existe la posibilidad de mezclar los negocios con el placer, ¿verdad?

Reí divertida, contagiada por su mirada expresiva.

—Tal vez.

Cualquier cosa que fuera a decir quedó perdida en sus labios cuando Jessica Stanley se presentó ante nosotros evidentemente feliz de interrumpir lo que estuviese pasando. La mujer, felizmente casada, no dejaba de mirar a Edward con la lujuria pintada en sus ojos castaños.

Estaba horrorizada, bueno, no lo estaba pero aún así. Ella prácticamente le doblaba la edad, podría ser su madre, o peor aún, su abuela, aunque eso no parecía preocuparle. Tampoco le preocupaba el hecho de que su marido se encontraba en la misma habitación.

—Edward, ¿cómo estás? – lo miró intensamente a la vez que se colgaba de su brazo sin pudor –. No sabía que estabas aquí hasta que tu tía lo mencionó.

Él el sonrió torpemente mientras intentaba alejarse de ella procurando no parecer grosero. Algo en ese gesto me hizo sentir complacida conmigo misma.

—Señora Stanley, también es un gusto encontrarla. ¿Ha visto ya a Bella?

No fue hasta entonces que su mirada irritada se posó en mí.

—Oh, Isabella querida. Lo siento, no te había notado.

Ya, claro. Zorra.

—No se preocupe señora Stanley.

—Lo hablé con tu tía Edward pero aprovecho para comentártelo ahora. Mañana la asociación organizará un almuerzo solo para unas cuantas personalidades, obviamente estás invitado.

—Estaré ahí, no lo dude.

Ella asintió contenta, supongo que por no haber sido rechazada. Giró hacia mi.

—Tú también querida – asentí.

—Gracias por la invitación.

Jessica murmuró unas cuantas palabras más antes de retirarse para molestar a alguien más. La observé mientras se iba contoneando sus caderas como si fuese la mujer más atractiva del lugar, y no es que fuese fea pero era demasiado falsa tanto por fuera como por dentro.

—No pareces caerle muy bien – comentó Edward llamando mi atención.

—Nunca le agradé pero ese no es mi problema.

Él asintió comprensivo.

—No lo es.

Hablamos por lo que parecieron horas, era increíble lo cómoda que me sentía con este hombre a quien acababa de conocer. Pero aunque era maravilloso, sabía que debía terminar. Con un suspiro miré mi reloj, era tiempo de continuar con mi trabajo. No me agradaba la idea sin embargo no tenía otra opción.

—Tengo que irme.

Él asintió.

—Es tarde – confirmó –, probablemente mi tía también esté pensando en retirarse.

—Claro, fue muy agradable conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo. Te veré en el almuerzo Bella.

Él me besó en la mejilla antes de integrarse a la multitud en busca de Ángela. Durante un minuto, que más bien parecieron varios, me quedé allí parada, viendo el lugar por donde él se había marchado sin comprender totalmente lo que había sucedido. Sabía que Edward ocultaba algo pero no era eso lo que llamaba mi atención sino su personalidad, su sonrisa, sus ojos. No era el misterio lo que me gustaba, era él.

Seguí mi camino por la sala que cada vez iba quedando más y más desolada. Nada de lo que encontré allí llamó en demasia mi atención. Habían cuadros caros, esculturas espectaculares pero nada con lo que pudiese negociar. Los clientes siempre desean algo diferente, algo especialmente valioso sí pero también algo que salga de sus ideales.

Entonces la vi, una hermosa diadema de oro y piedras preciosas perteneciente a una antigua familia francesa que se extinguió a finales del siglo XVII.

Era más que perfecta. Algo que definitivamente valdría mi trabajo.

Continué el recorrido detallándolo todo; en ese momento agradecía profundamente la invitación de Jessica Stanley, eso iba a darme la oportunidad de calcularlo todo mejor. Para cuando acabé eran casi las once de la noche, procuré retirarme lo más pronto posible pues había decidido que ese sería el día para realizar mi trabajo. Además, y como por si fuera poco, tendría que lidiar con Stanley en el dichoso almuerzo. Lo único que me alegra de esa situación es que al menos veré nuevamente a Edward, tal vez logre descubrir así un poco más de él.

El teléfono me despertó a las nueve en punto de la mañana, como había solicitado en recepción que hicieran. Mi desayuno llegó quince minutos después. No tardé demasiado en elegir el vestuario apropiado, pensé que debía ser algo sencillo pero elegante. Opté por ese vestido blanco a la rodilla que se amoldaba a mi cuerpo como si estuviese hecho para él, tenía un lazo negro en la cintura así como otros detalles sutiles del mismo color en el escote y en el dobladillo. Lo conviné con mis manolos negros favoritos y el bolso a juego. Finalmente me apliqué un suave maquillaje antes de peinar mi cabello para dejarlo suelto en bucles. Salí del hotel poco antes de las once sabiendo perfectamente que tardaría un rato en llegar. Para cuando me estacioné ya había mucha gente en el lugar, pude ver como Jessica Stanley saludaba en la entrada a todos los invitados como haría una buena anfitriona. En cuanto su mirada se posó en mi persona noté con gracia como su sonrisa fingida tambaleó un poco antes de acentuarse en una todavía más falsa que la anterior.

Si esto es a lo que jugamos que así sea.

—Que bueno verte aquí Isabella, estás hermosa querida.

Claro, pensé con sarcásmo, probablemente en su cabeza debe estar echándome mil maldiciones.

—Muchas gracias, usted igual señora Stanley – sonreí.

Obviamente estaba mintiendo pero ella no lo sabía. Su vestido amarillo hacía un horrible contraste con el tono de su piel además de ser bastante revelador e irremediablemente excesivo para un almuerzo en sociedad. Su garganilla de diamantes, en cambio si era una cosa divina pero era una lástima que estuviese en su cuello de girafa, la mujer no sabía lucirla para nada.

Un par de palabras más fueron suficientes para acabar con esa farsa, afortunadamente. En cuanto entré en el lugar observé a los presentes panorámicamente pero no pude encontrar a nadie con quien me apetecíera hablar, nadie con quien manetener una charla amena y sincera de verdad. Me acomodé en la mesa correspondiente que se encontraba sola, y permanecí así hasta que una familiar voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Por qué una mujer tan guapa se encuentra sola?

Levanté mi rostro para ver unos brillantes ojos verdes mirándome con diversión, no pude evitar la sonrisa que se formó en mis labios.

—Porque no he encontrado a alguien con quien me apetezca estar.

—¿Será que puedo tener ese honor? – intentó sin cambiar su expresión.

Su galantería propia de otra época, de otro siglo tal vez, me hizo reír. Estoy segura de que varias mujeres se lanzarían a mi cuello por semejante hombre si pudiesen verlo ahora mismo, Stanley sería la primera de ellas.

—Por supuesto.

Edward se sentó a mi lado obviamente dispuesto a entablar una conversación, yo no podría estar más de acuerdo con eso. Pasé prácticamente todo el almuerzo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, disfrutando como nunca los comentarios que mi acompañante hacía sobre cualquier cosa. El hecho de que este hombre a sus treinta y cinco años todavía se mantuviese soltero era un completo misterio para mí, puede que tan grande como el misterio que él me representaba.

Estabamos a mitad de una divertida anécdota escolar cuando Jessica Stanley apareció junto a nosotros con la obvia intención de molestar.

—¿Se están divirtiendo? – interrogó solicita al vernos juntos, su mano se colocó estratégicamente sobre el hombro de Edward.

—Estamos bien.

Mi mirada avanzó desde Jessica hasta Edward pero entonces noté que él no estaba mirándome a mí, ni siquiera la miraba a ella sino a su exuberante collar. Edward reaccionó al momento en que escuchó mi voz y continuó la conversación con Stanley como si nada, por mi parte no volví a mencionar palabra hasta que la mujer se retiró. Varias ideas pasaron por mi cabeza pero no podía ser posible, ¿o sí? No suelo equivocarme al momento de juzgar a las personas, yo ya sabía que Edward ocultaba algo pero jamás imaginé una cosa así, no hasta ahora al menos.

—Bella, ¿podrías disculparme unos minutos? – murmuró Edward con suavidad, parecía levemente nervioso por alguna cuestión.

—Claro.

Él asintió con una sonrisa antes de tomar camino hacía el baño de caballeros, desde el momento en el que se alejó no pude quitar mi mirada de él. Edward apareció quince minutos después con la misma expresión que antes de marcharse, aunque esa diminuta fracción de nerviosismo ya había abandonado su persona.

—Lamento la tardanza.

—No importa, ¿todo está bien?

—Por supuesto – comentó tranquilamente.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos antes de que un grito cortara el ambiente festivo. Era la señora Stanley que desde los brazos de su marido lloraba argumentando que alguien había robado su collar de diamantes. Todos los invitados parecían impactados por tal acusación, mirándose los unos a los otros con sospecha, con duda e incluso con indignación. Yo por mi parte estaba más interesada en descubrir el cómo en lugar del quién.

La policía no tardó en aparecer, obviamente ya que la mujer era la esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos del pais, pero a pesar de que registraron todo y a todos fueron incapaces de encontrar el objeto robado. Miré a Edward con admiración, bastante inteligente por parte del ladrón no llevar el botín encima, parece que no es tan principiante como creía.

Les llevó a los detectives encargados del caso poco más de tres horas tomarle la declaración a todos los presentes, en mi caso no vacilé en afirmar que Edward había permanecido a mi lado todo el tiempo así como él lo hizo. Nadie dudó, mi firme testimonio, mi experiencia y mi reputación hicieron todo el trabajo. Después eso fuimos capaces de retirarnos sin problemas del museo ya que nadie tenía razones para mantenernos retenidos.

—Una tarde movida, ¿eh? – comentó Edward pasando una mano por su cabello cobrizo a la vez que me acompañaba a mi coche.

Bueno, he tenido peores pero eso no es algo que pudiese decirle a él.

—Puedes estar seguro que sí – Edward sonrió.

—Entonces Bella, ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo algún día?

Lo miré sorprendida por la pregunta pero mucho más soprendida conmigo misma por la respuesta. Sabía que para mí era imposible tener una cita con él por muchas razones, una de las más poderosas además del trabajo es que vivimos en continentes diferentes. Involucrarme con Edward de cualquier forma podría llevarme por mal camino en muchos sentidos. Pero a pesar de todo eso quería deseperadamente salir con él, conocerlo de la forma más cercana posible. De una forma verdadera y real.

—Mañana en la tarde regresaré a Florencia Edward, y no sé cuando volveré.

Él suspiró.

—¿Entonces esto es un adiós definitivo?

—Eso me temo – murmuré con un tono impropio de mí, le ofrecí mi mano esperando que la estrechase –. Fue un placer conocerte Edward.

Él miró mi mano un segundo antes de tomarla pero contario a lo que pensé que haría Edward tiró de mi hasta que prácticamente mi rostro quedó a centimetros del suyo, mi cuerpo pegado a su cuerpo, mi mano libre apoyada firmente sobre su corazón.

—Si alguna vez nos encontramos de nuevo... – murmuró suavemente antes de dejar un beso en la comisura de mis labios. Cerré los ojos por un momento ante la caricia, deseando que me hubiese besado sin contemplación, ahnelando su boca sobre la mía.

Pero Edward no hizo nada de eso, él se separó de mí antes de soltar mi mano definitivamente para abrirme la puerta del coche. Lo miré por última vez a los ojos intentando crear en mi mente la imagen exacta de esas esmeraldas de ensueño antes de sepultarla en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos.

El camino de regreso al hotel tardó más de lo que hubiese querido, mientras conducía mi mente no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez sus palabras. ¿Qué si alguna vez nos encontramos de nuevo? ¿qué sucedería entonces? Decidí por el bien de la paz no darle más vueltas a ese asunto, no era probable en un futuro cercano al menos así que no tenía por qué hacer planes para algo que tal vez jamás sucedería. Solo debía enfocarme en realizar el trabajo por el que estaba aquí, mañana regresaría a Italia y podría continuar con mi vida como siempre.

En cuanto llegué al hotel pedí en recepción que me llevaran la cena a mi habitación, era una vieja maniobra que aprendí en todos estos años. Con este sencillo acto me aseguraba de que la recepcionista así como otros varios empleados del hotel se percataran de mi presencia, ahora tenía testigos y una coartada. Esperé a que llegara la cena para colocar el cartel de "NO MOLESTAR" en la puerta de mi habitación antes de comenzar a prepararme.

Saqué del bolsillo interno de la maleta un pantalón negro, una remera igualmente oscura, unas zapatillas acordonadas y una peluca rubia. Tomé también una mochila azul en la cual metí todos mis elementos de trabajo además de un cambio de ropa y otra peluca de un rubio más oscuro que el anterior. Maquille mi rostro intentando modificar lo más posible mis rasgos para que así nadie pudiera reconocer a Bella Swan saliendo del hotel. Tampoco podía permitir que alguien viera a la misma mujer que se marchó regresar durante la madrugada, es ese el por qué del cambio de ropa y la otra peluca.

Una vez todo listo comencé con el trabajo, como siempre olvidé todo lo que no estuviese relacionado con el objetivo. Solo eramos mi presa y yo, nada más importa. Usé el metro, se sentía mejor así, y recorrí las tres cuadras que me faltaban entre pasadizos y callejones, procurando ser vista por la menor cantidad de gente posible. Al llegar me quité la peluca rubia y cubrí mi rostro con el pasamontañas. Entré al museo usando la pequeña ventana suroeste, desde allí me escurrí por el ducto de ventilación pues gracias a mi pequeña complexión física me era posible avanzar por espacios reducidos. Cambié las cintas de seguridad procurando que el mismo video se repitiese una y otra vez durante el tiempo necesario, desactivé las alarmas antes de que estas fuesen capaces de delatar mi presencia. No podrían saber que estuve ahí hasta que sea demasiado tarde. La habitación en donde se encontraba mi preciosa diadema no era de las más custodiadas en el museo, eso significaba que tomarla sería demasiado facil para un profesional. Y así fue. Me tomó, según mi reloj, veinticuatro minutos, quince segundos y seís centésimas salir de allí con la diadema en mi bolso.

La mañana siguiente desperté más tarde de lo normal, aunque si tenía en cuenta que me acosté en plena madrugada era bastante adecuado. Nada más levantarme tomé una ducha relajante para después pedir el desayuno a la habitación. Mientras comía, con la televisión encendida, hacía una lista mental de posibles compradores, algunos que sabía pagarían realmente bien por algo como lo que tenía en mi poder. Además debía prepararme para viajar pues no pensaba prolongar mi estadía en Nueva York más de lo necesario.

Fue entonces cuando todo se detuvo. Me paralicé al escuchar como la periodista explicaba en el noticiero los pormenores del robo en Museo de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Sobre todo cuando mencionó que el culpable, que había sido detenido merodeando en las cercanías, era un hombre llamado Edward Cullen.

—Dios mío – murmuré sin poder creerlo, tomé una respiración profunda para calmar mis emociones –. Tranquíla Bella. Piensa, solo piensa.

Él estaba detenido por mi robo. Esto podría venirme bien, es decír, yo podría marcharme de Nueva York sin preocupaciones ya que el culpable del crimen había sido capturado.

Diablos, no. La sola idea de que Edward cargara con mi crimen me ponía enferma. Jamás podría hacerle algo así a una persona inocente y tenía la sensación de que mucho menos podría hacerselo a él.

Debía remediarlo antes de que todo se complique más de lo que ya está, y creía saber cómo pero primero tenía que decidir si estaba o no dispuesta a hacerlo. Tomé la diadema en mis manos, su brillo era cegador por momentos, tan profundamente hermoso y único como el objeto mismo. En cuanto fui capaz de apreciarlo supe que la decisión estaba tomada, ya no había opción.

Coloqué la diadema en mi bolsa de mano antes de recoger mi chaqueta y salir de hotel. Pasé casi seis horas estacionada a una cuadra del museo vigilando, controlando todos los detalles que podía a la vez que procuraba no ser descubierta. Era una locura, lo tenía bien en claro pero era lo correcto. Lo que tanto mi consciencia como mi corazón pedían a gritos.

Salí del coche a las nueve en punto, justo durante el cambio de guardia. No fue tan fácil esta vez, habían muchos policías, pero logré entrar y salir en una sola pieza. Tardaron menos de una hora en notar que el objeto robado ya no estaba robado. Hubo un revuelo a raíz de eso, nadie era capaz de explicar qué había sucedido ni tampoco cómo. Lo que si estaba claro es que ya no había caso, no habían razones para mantener a Edward Cullen bajo arresto.

No fui capaz de detenerme a mí misma y me dirigí hacia la jefatura de policía, quería ver la cara de Edward al saber la verdad. Por eso permanecí de pie junto al coche un cuarto de hora esperando que finalmente fuese liberado. Cuando me vio allí no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

Él avanzó hacia mí, vacilante.

—¿Bella? – preguntó todavía confundido, rodé los ojos mientras procuraba esconder mi sonrisa.

—Sube.

Edward no tardó en obedecer. Se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto segundos antes de que nos pusiera en marcha, no sabía exactamente a dónde iríamos pero descubrí que tampoco me importaba.

—Creí que te ibas a Florencia – murmuró –, en la tarde.

—Si, bueno. Parece que perdí mi vuelo Edward.

—¿Pero... tú? ¿Tú eres quien... ?

Asentí sin quitar la mirada del camino.

—No tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer por tí.

—Gracias – murmuró después de un rato de silencio.

Entonces lo miré, sus ojos en realidad expresaban gratitud además de incredulidad, eso me llevó al infierno. Sé que seguramente hice lo más estúpido que un ladrón puede llegar a hacer, pero no me arrepiento y sé que probablemente nunca lo haré.

—Claro. No sé si lo sabes pero acabo de quedarme sin botín, tendrás que compartir conmigo ese collar de diamantes si quieres salvar tu honor, pirata – bromeé.

Edward pareció aún más soprendido que antes.

—¿Cómo sabes que...?

—¿De verdad pensaste que podrías engañarme? Lo supe desde el principio.

En su rostro comenzó a formarse una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que había logrado cautivarme desde el principio.

—No, supongo que no. Será un placer para mí que compartamos mis ganancias.

Me reí, y también tomé una decisión. Una loca, inesperada y maravillosa decisión.

—¿Todavía sigue en pie esa cena?

Los ojos de Edward brillaron complacidos ante mi pregunta. Pues bien, ya existe una cuestión de negocios entre nosotros, y como él correctamente mencionó una vez, siempre se pueden mezclar los negocios con el placer.

—¿Esto significa que somos socios?

—Tal vez – murmuré, nunca antes había tenido un socio pero ésta parecía una buena oportunidad para comenzar a tenerlo.

Él rió.

—Soy bueno, lo prometo. Puedo mostrarte mi curriculum si lo deseas – sonreí. No dudaba de sus habilidades, la sola idea de esconder el collar en el museo y regresar por él después era brillante. Obviamente el hombre no tenía la culpa de que los dos decidieramos entrar al museo en la misma noche.

Eso me hizo recordar algo.

—Tendrás que regresar en alguna ocasión.

—Iremos, algún dia. Pero ahora tengo ésta cena con esa maravillosa mujer.

—Supongo que le contarás cómo te involucraste en todo esto – insinué.

—Si ella así lo quiere, sí. Pero primero debería advertirle que es una muy larga historia.

Lo miré profundamente. Sus ojos, sus labios, su rostro, su expresión. Y caí un poco más en él, en su mirada, en su aroma. Y volví a tomar una decisión, otra loca y maravillosa decisión, sin tener en cuenta todas aquellas cosas que nos separaban. Aunque puede que jamás tuviese elección, tal vez mi corazón siempre supo que si alguna vez nos encontrabamos de nuevo nunca lo dejaría ir.

—Eso está bien – sonreí – porque no pienso ir a ningún lado.

* * *

_**Una loca idea que me encantó escribir, y espero que también les guste.**_

_**Gracias por todo, bye.** _


End file.
